comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: X4 bio Quicksilver
X4 Cinematic Universe Quicksilver (Peter Maximoff) is a mutant who has the ability of super speed. BIO: In 1977, Peter participates in a track and field competition and breaks 8 world record. An investigation is conducted on him in which he is revealed to be a mutant. This sparks a controversy of mutant participation in athletics. Later, athletics officials adopt a genetic testing policy in partnership with Trask Industries in which no athletes carrying the mutant X-Gene can compete in professional sporting events. X2: X-Men United Peter's name (spelled Pietro) appeared on a list of mutants Mystique scrolled through on Stryker's computer while looking for Magneto's file. X-MEN: Origins Wolverine In the jail cell with the rest of the young mutants there is a mutant with white hair that looks like Quicksilver. . . . . X-MEN: Days of Future Past When Wolverine travels back in time to 1973 he, Charles & Hank go to Peter Maximoff's house to seek his help. The group meets Peter's mom, who tells them that she will write a check for what ever he took. Logan tells her that they just needed to talk to him and are welcomed into the house. Peter speeds around his basement while Logan tells him that they need his help breaking into a prison. Peter is at first uninterested, until Charles informs him that he will be breaking into the Pentagon. This grabs Peter's attention, and when he ask the group on how he can trust them, Logan displays his claws - proving that they're mutants. Joining the X-Men on their mission, Maximoff easily infiltrates the Pentagon and enters an elevator with a guard who is bringing Magneto's food. Maximoff duct tapes the guard onto the elevator's walls, steals his clothes and poses as a guard while he makes his way to Erik Lehnsherr's cell. Once inside the cell he places his hand on the glass ceiling and vibrates it to make it shatter, but in doing so sets off the alarm. Both Lehnsherr and Maximoff are able to escape using the latter's extreme speed. Lehnsherr and Maximoff soon rendezvous with the others at the kitchen. After Charles & Erik have a rough encounter, the kitchen is suddenly filled with guards. Because of McCoy's serum, Charles is unable to effectively use his powers, so Erik begins to levitate all the metal in the room. This causes the guards to shoot at the group. However, Maximoff - using his extreme speed - begins to run around the room and stops the guards from killing the group by messing with their movements and redirecting the bullets fired at the others. The team then leave the Pentagon and head to Charles' private jet. The X-Men thank Peter for his help and hand him the keys to their rental car.xxxxPeter is later seen in his home with his mom and sister, watching & listening to Erik as he delivers his speech on TV. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:X4 Cinematic Universe Category:X2 X-men United Category:X-Men Origins Wolverine Category:X-Men Days of Future Past Category:Pietro Maximoff - Quicksilver Category:Magneto Category:Scarlet Witch Category:Polaris